


I loved him

by IminyeTuor



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminyeTuor/pseuds/IminyeTuor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small story about Hephaestion's thoughts before dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I publish here, I really hope you like it! Please review and let me now what you thought of this! :) All mistakes are mine.

I loved him, I love him and I always will.

He is married now, and even though it hurts, I know it had to be done. I walk to his room and knock at his door, then I walk inside. He's surprised to see me but I can see he's also happy.

I come near and take a small package out of my pocket. "I found it in Egypt... the man who sold it to me said it came from a time when man worshiped sun, and stars." I say as I show him the ring. "I'll always think of you as the sun, Alexander. And I pray your dream will shine on all men."

I put the ring on his finger and then embrace him. This is the hardest thing I've done in my whole life. "I wish you a son. You're a great man" We kiss, it tastes like goodbye. This day, I've made a vow not only to my king but to the person I love the most in the world.

Something interrupts us, someone's coming. Roxane is standing looking at us with rage. I know she hates me. Only Zeus knows what rumors she has heard about me. I look one last time to my lost lover and then I leave. I loved him, I love him and I always will.

I am dying and there's nothing he can do. He's suffering, I know it, I can see the pain in his eyes. He walks to the window and starts talking about what he's planning to do in the next months. I can't listen to him, I try but I can't. All I can think about is the vow that I made to him years ago. I am leaving even though I promised I wouldn't.

I am dying. This is the end. I can feel myself going into oblivion. Years ago I told Alexander that if I was Patroclus I would die first. It seems that I wasn't wrong.

He keeps talking and doesn't realize I'm gone. I don't know what will happen next, but I hope he can move on. Whatever happens he knows that I loved him, I love him and I always will.

My soul will wait for him for we were born to be together, whether in earth or in heaven.


End file.
